elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Where Spirits Have Lease
Where Spirits Have Lease is a quest in Oblivion. Overview Prerequisites: 5000 gold Quest giver: Rumors; Velwyn Benirus Reward: Benirus Manor is 'cleansed' and you get a fancy new house plus some loot. Location: Anvil Background Information Rumors abound in Anvil that Velwyn Benirus is selling Benirus Manor for 5,000 Gold. Walkthrough Spare around 5000 septims to buy the manor. Velwyn will then give you the manor deed and the key to the front door. When you first sleep in the manor, you will be visited by three Benirus Manor Ghosts, so don't forget to bring a silver or better weapon to kill them. You'll hear a crash downstairs, so head to the first floor. You'll see a broken vase, a piece of paper entitled scrap from Lorgren's Diary, and a skeletal hand (pick both of these up as you will need them later), all surrounded by a green Glow. Read the paper and you'll discover that the house is cursed and haunted. You'll need to talk to Velwyn again, but he has left Anvil. Don't forget to bring along the piece of diary or when you meet up with Velywn he will not offer to come back with you. Finding Velwyn Talk to people in The Count's Arms and you'll learn that he went to Imperial City. Head to Imperial City and ask around for Velwyn. People will tell you that he's staying at The King and Queen Tavern in the Elven District. Talk to Velwyn again and he'll tell you that his grandfather was a necromancer who mysteriously disappeared when the Mages Guild was fed up with his necromancy, and ended his life. He will then agree to go back to Anvil to help you lift the curse (His disposition must be at least 60 or he will simply say, "Sorry, but how is that my problem?"). * To get Velwyn to come with you, be sure to have the scrap from his grandfather's diary Return to Anvil, meet Velwyn at The Count's Arms, and follow him to Benirus Manor. Once inside, you'll find more Benirus Manor Ghosts. Ignore them and head downstairs into the basement. Follow Velwyn to the Sealed Portal. Velwyn will open the Sealed Portal, and then he'll run away (sometimes, albeit very rarely, he will just massage the wall and never open the portal. If this happens, just re-load the auto save). All the ghosts will disappear when the portal is opened. Once inside, activate Lorgren's Altar. Lorgren will speak and says he wishes to make peace with the Nine. In order to do so, you must bring back his hand (which you found earlier with Lorgren's Diary note). Activate his skeleton. Lorgren will then say how easy it was to trick you and will arise from the dead as a Lich. Kill him, the curse will be lifted, your house will be restored, and return to Velwyn at The Count's Arms for completion of the quest. Also, make sure to pick up Lorgren's staff and the book Tome of Unlife to sell later. :Note: You can kill Velwyn after you completed the quest, as he has a Daedric shortsword or a Glass shortsword depending on your level that could be useful to low-level players. See also *House Trivia The story of Lorgren Benirus and his downfall is very similar to that of Joseph Curwen in the novel "The Case of Charles Dexter Ward" by H. P. Lovecraft. Video Walkthrough thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left Category:Quests Category:Side quests Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Oblivion: Anvil Quests